


want

by kontent



Series: June 2019 [1]
Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Chase Stein, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Victor Mancha, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: Chase is prepared and ready for Gert to choose Victor instead of him. But his acceptance of their inevitable break-up turns out to be pointless - because Gert refuses to bend to anyone’s rules, and especially to society’s expectations.And somehow Victor - good, pure,catholicVictor - agrees with her.





	want

**Author's Note:**

> Love triangles are for the weak - in this house, we ship polyamourous ships.
> 
> This is based on the Brian Vaughan run of the comics, not the Rainbow Rowell run. (Which is important, because of the age difference.)

This is how the story usually goes: The girl falls in love with the jock. Then she realizes he’s an idiot, and she leaves him for someone better.

Chase Stein is not an idiot. Well maybe he is, but he is prepared for that exact scenario. He is ready to let Gert go because he really can’t blame her. Victor is fucking _breathtaking_ . He’s clever, he’s kind, he’s gorgeous - he’s supposed to grow into a supervillain, and he still manages to be _so good_.

Chase is self-aware enough to know he cannot compare to that, and that it would be fucking hypocritical to blame Gert for her attraction.

So, yeah. He is prepared for the inevitable. But his acceptance of their eventual break-up turns out to be pointless - because Gert refuses to bend to anyone’s rules, and especially to society’s expectations.

And somehow Victor - good, pure, _catholic_ Victor - agrees with her. He shrugs, his face stretching into a shy smile. “I mean - do these rules even apply to me? Being a robot and all.”

(Chase wants to tell him that he’s more human than Chase has ever been, but the words get stuck in his throat.)

He stands there, looking from one to another, his brain still processing the fact that Gert wants to be with Victor _and_ him. And then the next thing hits him like a brick - _Victor_ wants to be with him, too.

He feels his knees threaten to give out, so he sits down on the couch, taking a shaky breath. When there’s suddenly a hand on his arm, rubbing small circles, he swears he can feel his heart trip over itself. Victor looks at him, sitting next to him, the worry etched into his face. “Chase? Are you okay?”

And, holy _shit_ . Chase never really had a filter, especially not around people he’s in love with - and Victor is so close, his skin feels warm and soft, entirely human, even though Chase knows Victor is made of everything but human flesh, and Chase - Chase _wants_.

“Can I kiss you? Please?” He almost stumbles over the words, and he can hear Gert laugh softly. It makes him feel a little embarrassed, but then she wraps her arms around his middle, resting her head on his shoulder, and the worry floats away.

“I think that’s a yes”, she whispers into his ear as they watch the blush creep up Victor’s neck, settling on his cheeks.

Victor nods softly. “Yeah.”

He looks like he wants to say more, but he doesn’t - so Chase slides a hand up Victor’s neck and the way Victor sways closer, his eyes flickering between Chase’s mouth and his eyes makes the older boy’s heart thunder painfully in his chest.

Before he loses his courage, he leans forward, captures Victor’s mouth in a chaste kiss. It feels different than kissing Gert, but it feels _good_. He feels Victor’s hands slide into his too long hair, and he kisses Chase back, just as sweet, just as innocent.

It’s almost too much. Chase wants them more than he wants anything else in life, and he knows _he doesn’t deserve them_. But they are here, and Victor’s mouth is soft on his, and Gert’s arms are wrapped around him, holding him close.

Chase is not an idiot - he knows this can end in flames and tears and screaming, but he’s greedy. He wants to be with them, and they seem to want to be with him too. He’s going to take what he can get, for as long as they’ll let him.


End file.
